Gakuen Youbi
by fluffypandaSophie
Summary: A school where a certain female and male student happen to be working at the same cafe as part-timers, the male student falls in love with the female student and their adventure starts there...


**This is just a random story that I created on my own. No copyright or infringements are intentional. I have checked for spelling mistakes and I found none, if you don't include the character names. Sorry about my spelling mistakes if there are any. Though I'm positive that there are none. ^_^**

**Author note : The * symbol means what the characters are doing or feeling. The () symbol means that they are thinking or telepathy. And, um, one more thing... I am sorry to say this but I added a few more characters from other ANIME & MANGA into the story... I'm not sure whether it breaks the rules or not so I'm just apologizing in advance.**

**Please enjoy the story. And please comment. Thank you. ^_^**

* * *

GAKUEN YOUBI

CHAPTER 1

~~HARUHI And HAKUOU'S LIFE~~

Haruhi : Good morning, girls!

Misaki : Morning, Haru-chan! Did ya see Hakuou-kun?

Haruhi : No….

Sakura: Oh well… he was lookin' here just now…*chuckles*

Haruhi : What!?

Misaki : Yes,Yes. He was lookin' over here just now when Haru-chan was greeting us…*wink*

Haruhi : Don't tease me please… you two…*embarrassed*

Sakura: Hey, the bells are gonna ring soon, let's go. Or do you want to stand there and get caught by teacher?..

Haruhi : ….

Sakura: Well, I'm going.

Misaki & Haruhi : …..We're comin'

*after school*

Sakura: Ohoho…Looks like someone's been dreamin'

Misaki : *chuckles* True. Wonder what she's been dreamin' 'bout… *sly grin*

Haruhi : What's with that sly grin on your face, Misa-chan? You too Sakura…

Sakura & Misaki : What were you doin' in class today, huh?

Haruhi : N-Nothing…

Sakura: Oh yeah? Then why are you stammering?

Haruhi : No reason. Clear?

Misaki : We know, we know… Look at you blush… heheheh…

Sakura: Yeah, Hakuou-kun is looking here… again… And he seem's to be looking at you…

Haruhi : He's not! Is he?… Well… I guess he is….

Misaki : Aren't you lucky! I mean, he is like the most popular guy in the school! Good grades, good looks, gentlemanly..

Sakura: Don't you think that he's the perfect guy…?

Haruhi : No way in hell.

Sakura : ... Oh well, she still doesn't get it does she, Misa-chan?

Misaki : Nope she doesn't, Sakura-san

Haruhi : Hey... what are you two whispering about?

Sakura : Nothing..

Misaki : Why the cute face, Haru-chan?

Haruhi : Erm... heheh.. Well, it just popped out suddenly...

Sakura : ... Anyway, I forgot to tell you guys this...

Haruhi : Mmm?

Misaki : What is it?

Sakura : Are you two free this Sunday?

Haruhi : Hmm...*thinks about whether she will be free* Yup, i'm free.

Misaki : Me too.

Sakura : Ok. Wanna go shopping together? At the shopping mall near my house, of course..

Haruhi : M'kay.

Misaki : Yeah, sure.

*on Sunday, at meet up point*

Sakura: Hmm... I wonder why where is Haru-chan, it's not like her to be late...

Misaki : Yeah, I mean, she always comes like 5 mins before we come.

*running footsteps*

Sakura : Haru-chan?

Misaki : ...

Haruhi : Sorry, sorry, I'm late.

Misaki : Hey, why are you dressed up in a long dress?

Sakura : Yeah, weren't you supposed to be wearing casual?

Haruhi : I got caught by my mom and sister, and they forced me to wear this... waah... save me.. *pant pant pant*

Misaki : Pfft... fufufufu...

Haruhi : Don't laugh... ==" (I'm gonna die of embarressment..)

Sakura : Well, whatever. Let's just get on with our shopping. We're 10 mins late. I got a piano class at 2 pm.

Haruhi : Sorry...

Misaki : You heard her, now let's go. *strict*

Haruhi : What! You too Misa-chan.. *groans*

Misaki : Well I got ballet classes after this.

Sakura : Come on you two, stop bickering already.

Haruhi : Yes Mademoiselle...

Misaki : Yes Mademoiselle...

Sakura : Don't call ... me ... Mademoiselle... please.

Haruhi : Now you know how I feel...

Sakura : Or else I'll call both of you mistress and princess!

Misaki : Nooo! Don't you dare!

Haruhi : What! No! Please don't!

Sakura : Just kidding...

Misaki : ...

Haruhi : ...

Sakura : Let's go

Haruhi : 'Kay

Misaki : ...

*after shopping*

Haruhi : *slumps down on the park bench* Wow, we bought a lot of things...

Misaki : We sure did...

Sakura : Yes, yes. *looks at watch* Oh my! Look at the time! I need to go to my piano class now! I'm off! See you guys later! *walks off*

Misaki : ...

Haruhi : ...

*ring! ring!*

Haruhi : *answers the phone* Yes?

Hakuou : Hello? Hey, Haruhi-chan, where are you? its almost time for your shift already...

Haruhi : Ah! Right! I'm coming! Tell the manager that I'm coming!

*ends the call*

Haruhi : Sorry Misa-chan, I have to go now...

Misaki : Where?

Haruhi : Sorry, I'm quite busy... So, see you later! *runs off* (AHH! I'm gonna be late!)

* at the Maid & Butler Café*

Haruhi : Thanks for reminding me, Hakuou-kun!

Hakuou : No problem. *wink* Hey, hadn't you better start work now? It's gonna be pretty busy out there...

Haruhi : Oh! Right! I'll be going then... *rushes off*(I arrived on time! 15 mins before my shift!) *changing*

*after changing, at the cafe's door*

Haruhi : Welcome back, Master. Please take a seat here. Here's the menu. What would you like to order, Master?

Customer : I'd like to have an omelette rice.

Haruhi : Okay, your meal will be served soon. =)

Hakuou : Welcome back, Milady. Please take a seat here. Here's the menu. What would you like to order, Milady?

Customer : One cream soda please.

Hakuou : Thank you *walks off with order*

*after work, on the way home*

Hakuou : How long do you want to keep this job a secret?

Haruhi : Well, forever, I guess... Besides, wouldn't it be troublesome if we were seen by students of our school working together? I mean, strange rumours might start flying around with us as the main topic...

Hakuou : Ok, ok... I get it. But, are you keeping this a secret from your two best friends?

Haruhi : Well... Yes... *looks the other way*

Hakuou : Don't you think that you're lying to your friends?

Haruhi : ... Of course I do! It's just... that... I can't ... I don't know... if I can let them know about this, then I would! (But they might spread gossip...)

Hakuou : Do you really think that your friends are THAT unreliable?

Haruhi : No... I guess not...

Hakuou : =) We're at your house already.

Haruhi : Bye then. (Should I tell them?) *walks into the house*

*Hakuou goes to his house further down the road*

*Next day, Monday, at school*

Haruhi : Good morning, Misa-chan! Sakura-chan!

Sakura : *chuckles* I've heard...

Haruhi : Huh? Heard what?

Sakura : That you and Hakuou-kun are working as part-timers... In the SAME café... *smirk*

Haruhi : Who told you that?! *shocked* (My life is ruined!)

Sakura : Misaki told me about it...

Haruhi : Misa-chan!? How did you know about it?! Did that guy tell you? I promise that I'll beat the crap outta him!

Misaki : No, no, no. I followed you. You went to the Maid & Butler café. when you picked up that phone call yesterday, you said :"Ah! Right! I'm coming! Tell the MANAGER that I'm coming!" then you ended the call and ran off.

Haruhi : I really shouldn't have made it so obvious. Please! Don't tell anyone else about it.. Please? *makes puppy eyes*

Misaki : Ok...

Sakura : Fine... -.-

Haruhi : I'm gonna die if it's the talk of the school...

Misaki : Come to think of it... It's already the talk of the school...

Sakura : Yeah!

Haruhi : EHHH! No way! It can't be... Right? *looks at the entrance of the school*

Haruhi : Oh shoot... *muttering to herself* How many times do I have to tell them NOT to come and make a big scene. *walks over* Hey, brother. Can you guys leave? You're causing a big commotion. And why did you tell them that I work part-time at the Maid & Butler café? I'm gonna die of embarrassment now...

Tadase : Oh, sorry. My mouth slipped...

Haruhi : ...

Hakuou : *walks over*Hey, Haruhi.

Haruhi : Yes? Oh, this is my brother. Sendou Tadase.

Tadase : I'm Sendou. Sendou Tadase. Pleased to meet you. I'm Haruhi's brother. You can call me Tadase.

Hakuou : I'm Kimidawa. Kimidawa Hakuou.

Haruhi : Ah, that reminds me. What brought you here?

Tadase : Mom told me to bring you your bento.

Haruhi : Bento? But I have mine though... *looks around* Eh? I cant find it anywhere...

Tadase : That's why mom told me to bring this to you. Here, take it.

Haruhi : Thanks.

*ri-ng*

Haruhi : Ahh! I'm gonna be late for class! Guess I'll just have to climb up this tree... *climbs up*

Hakuou : What!? That's dangerous! Besides... We can see your underwear...

Haruhi : Well, then, DON'T LOOK!

Tadase : Leave her be... She'll manage... Somehow...

Hakuou : And you let her be?! Aren't you worried about her? I mean, she might fall off and injure herself...

Tadase : Well, of course I'm worried, but it's useless to try and stop her at this stage...Look, she's already climbed up half the tree...

Hakuou : You do.. Have a point...

Tadase : And up she goes...

*Haruhi jumps in through the window*

Tadase : Told you she'll manage somehow...

Hakuou : Guess you're right...

Tadase : Now, hadn't you better get to class now? I can see that the classes have almost started...

Hakuou : Uh... *starts panicking* Ok! Then I'll be going! See you later! *runs off*

Tadase : Ok. (Is he the one?)

Hakuou : I apologize for coming in late, Sensei.

Sensei : Why are you late? And why did Haruhi-san jump in from the window? Both of you in the office, after class.

Hakuou : Yes, Sensei.

Haruhi : Yes.

*after class, in the office*

Sensei : Ok, so tell me why you were late.

Hakuou : Well, I was talking to Haruhi's brother, Sendou Tadase.

Haruhi : Well, I was collecting my bento from my brother.

Sensei : What!? Tadase-kun came to school? *eyes glinting*

Hakuou : Well, yeah...

Haruhi : Y-yeah... He did...

Sensei : Ahh! Then, Haruhi-san. Can you please give him these? *hands over the amusement park tickets*

Haruhi : O-o-ok... (Is she a stalker?... Well... Even if my brother is a famous pop star... His fans are ridiculous!)

*at the Maid & Butler café*

Haruhi : Guess I'll just leave the tickets here, in my locker... *goes out to serve customers* Misa-chan! Sakura! What are you doing here? (As well as the whole school...) Why is the whole school here?

Hakuou : *shocked* *whisper* Hey, Haruhi... What's the whole school doing here?

Haruhi : No idea. Let me call my brother... *calls Tadase* "Hello? Tadase? Why is the whole school in the café?"

Tadase : "Oh, them? They were curious so I gave them directions."

Haruhi : "You are so dead this time..."

Tadase : "Sorry, sorry."

Haruhi : "Either way, you're gonna help out now. You could shoo them away or serve them. I'm sure that they will love to be served by a famous pop star." *evil grin*

Tadase : "You're creeping me out, Haru-chan.. I'll come and help out, okay?"

Haruhi : "Good! Now hurry up and come here!"

Tadase : "Ok, ok..." *runs to the shop/café* I'm here.

Haruhi : Oh, so you're here already... Hurry up and get changed and help out.

Tadase : It's been a while since you've got this angry...

Haruhi : Oh, has it? *snaps back to normal self* Ahh! What am I doing here! I've got to get back to work! *walks out and sees the school, demon self comes out again* You guys! *glares at them*

Sakura : What a glare you have there, Haru-chan.

Misaki : Calm down, ok? Calm down...

Haruhi : What? What did I do?

Sakura : *shakes her head*

Haruhi : Seriously, what did I do?

Misaki : You got mad at us.

Sakura : Yup.

Haruhi : That's because the whole school is here.

Misaki : We're sorry...

Sakura : I'm sorry...

Haruhi : It's fine... Besides, it's not you guys that I'm mad at. It's my brother.

Misaki : Why?

Sakura : Yeah, why do you... or rather, why are you mad at your brother?

Haruhi : That's because he told everyone... I need to get back to work now...

Misaki : Sure, go ahead.

Sakura : ... *thinking*

*after work*

Haruhi : (Today was a totally horrible day... So tired...)

Hakuou : Hey.

Haruhi : *thinks that she was alone and doesn't know who is behind her and screams* Gyaaa!

Hakuou : It's me, it's me...

Haruhi : Oh, it's just you... what were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that!? You probably scared the living daylights out of me...

Hakuou : It's a little too mean to say that I was sneaking up on you when I was actually behind you all the time... Didn't you notice me?

Tadase : *walks on very far behind them*

Haruhi : You were?! ... No... I didn't notice...

Hakuou : Ah, it can't be helped...

Haruhi : What can't be helped?

Hakuou : ... (She's so dense...)

Haruhi : What? Why are you staring at me like that?

Hakuou : Nothing, we've reached your house. See you tomorrow. *starts to walk away*

Haruhi : Hey, Hakuou!

Hakuou : *stops* What?

Haruhi : You... You have it too, don't you?

Hakuou : Too? You mean that you also have it?

Haruhi : Yeah.

Hakuou : Then, what dolls do you have?

Haruhi : I'll show you... *takes a doll and throws it in the air and takes two sticks* *doll turns big* There.

Hakuou : A teddy bear... What else? I have phoenix, griffin, pegasus, dog...

Haruhi : Fire dragons, phoenix, griffin, pegasus, water dragons...? Erm... Air dragons? Argh! Just look at them. *shows all her dolls*

Hakuou : You have pretty much every doll...

Haruhi : *chuckles*

Hakuou : So lucky... I'm jealous...

Haruhi : What about you?

Hakuou : Here. *shows all his dolls*

Tadase : *ignores them and walks into the house*

Haruhi : Wow... Yours are like, awesome! And beautiful, of course...

Hakuou : Right back at you.

Haruhi : Hey... I think that there's a stray doll out there...

Hakuou : Yeah.

Haruhi : There! *points*

Hakuou : Where? Oh, there...

Haruhi : Hmm... A big lion... I'm using my griffin. *griffin doll turns big*

Hakuou : *phoenix doll turns big*

*griffin slashes the lion with its talons in the air on the lions back, phoenix slashes the lion's nose with its beak*

Haruhi : I'll keep this guy after I treat him

Hakuou : Okay. So, I'll be going then. *walks home*

Haruhi : *in her room, treats the lion doll with care and dresses it up* There!

Hikari(Haruhi's mom) : Honey, dinner's ready!

Haruhi : Coming mom! *keeps the lion doll into her bag* I'll play with you later ok? (Being a doll master is exhausting... I wonder what Hakuou is doing right now... now that I know his secret... A doll master... Wait... What am I thinking!? Now's not the time for such thoughts...) *walks into the kitchen*

* * *

**~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~**


End file.
